


You can't keep him Gon!

by Clusterbusterhustler21



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No romancing said child character, Other, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clusterbusterhustler21/pseuds/Clusterbusterhustler21
Summary: Gon a now 15 year old Rookie hunter has finally recovered some of his nen thanks to intensive training with his old Nen instructor Wing-san. Life was turning back into normal after that whole ant fiasco and Killua's and Gon's friendship was still going strong as ever.At least right up to the moment where Killua fears his friend must have gone crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

".....Gon." Killua, Gon's BFF while holding his sisters hand by the doorway to Gon's suite in heavens arena.

"Graw! ar-raw!" A tiny human dressed in a cute shark onesie stomped around the floor fully immersed into his role as a scary predator. The tiny human made a few flexes before assaulting a toy car and a plushie with sloppy munching. Gon standing next to Killua tilted his head and feigned ignorance.... for ignorance was bliss and Gon's ignorance had bailed him out of a lot of shit in his hay-days. The tiny human stopped playing and finally noticed the intruders next to the only other teenager in the room.   
He dropped his toys in clear shock..... "....." it took a few seconds but the tiny human quickly (Quickly enough for a tiny human with no coordination skills and very short legs could muster) scurried over to the closest shield, the large footrest by one of the stylish recliners. 

After another four seconds tiny hands and a face of hesitation peered at Killua and Alluka.  
"Yes Killua?" Gon had the gal to act like all was gucci, like nothing was amiss at all. "When you called yesterday and said Ging left a gift for you...." Killua was starting to jump to conclusions.... perhaps, he didn't know anymore.

Gon waved them inside and walked over to the footrest then hunched down to collect the tiny child into his arms. The toddler no older than 2 perhaps even younger.  
Quickly smooshed himself against Gon. "This is Rinko, My new baby brother!" Gon turned the toddler around pointing at Killua "Rin-chan, that is my best friend Killua! and this is his little sister Alluka-chan!" Alluka unable to contain her excitement bounced over to Gon already gushing "Aww! He's so cute~ Hello Rinko, let's be friends!" her bubbly attitude startled Rinko well enough to make him cry.  
Killua and Gon jumped from the plethora of wails like it was a wave bitch slapping them off their seats.  
"No No! Rin-chan it's okay! see they are really nice pepole!" Gon did his best to pacify his baby brother and it worked after another awkward moment of snotty wails.  
Alluka had taken refuge next to her brother holding her ears in pain.    
"You mean Ging just up and left?" 

Gon nodded and looked a little bothered.  
"I have no idea how to do this honestly..... but since i'm his big brother now, I can't just ship him away."   
Killua applauded Gon's dedication, "wouldn't it be better to let Mito take him in? I mean, she raised you did she not?" Gon got a troubled look on his face.  
I thought so too.... but, well......." Rinko looked up at Gon and upon seeing his brothers face he cracked out a cute gurgle of a smile. Gon's demeanor changed as he coddled the toddler in a loving hug "M-Mou! I can't! Rin-chan, Big brother will never give you away... not even to Mito-san!"

"Bi.....Bi....." Gon, Killua and Alluka stopped talking "Bi....tha......gu...." Their ear strained as the toddler baby slapped Gon on his face "Big Bwotha!"  
Gon turned into goo at the words, even Killua had to admit it was cute af. Gon started tearing up and looked up at Killua snot running as intensely as his tears.  
"Killua~ <3!!!!" _(Gon whisper yelled adoringly)_

_Killua sighed_


	2. Chapter 2

"Bi...Ba...rawr!"  
Rinko now used to the intruders was starting to warm up to Alluka and happily chased her around.  
While Gon and Killua was wondering what to do.  
Gon had called Killua hoping his friend knew what to do.  
Killua had crushed his hopes since Killua never looked after babies "Gon, i never looked after a baby before," Gon flopped down his head on the table.  
"But you have two little siblings!"   
Killua sighed "Thats why we had Tsubome and Gotho." Gon let out a sigh of defeat.  
"Bi Bwotha! Bwotha!" 

Rinko pawned at Gons knee leaning his weight into his older brother with large adoring eyes instantly melting Gons worries away.  
"uck... ucky!"   
Saying so both teens could smell the familiar smell of poop.  
As a good elder brother Gon braced himself and tried to handle the smelly deed with what little knowledge of baby care he had..... he had none.  
5 min later after a lot of struggles out from the bathroom wobbled a newly changed Rinko only in pull up nappies.  
a few seconds after walked Gon who returned to his chair "Killua." 

"What?"

Killua looked at his friend amused.  
"That was the last nappie......" Killua smirked.  
"Wanna hit the sto-?" Gon shot up eyes wide in pannick "NO! Don't use the S-word! Rin-chan will hear it." Gon hissed.  
Killua backed away holding his hands in the air "Kay....geez." Rinko rolled over to Killua lifting his hands "up up!" Killua obliged, picking the baby up into his arms.  
Rinko looked like Gon.... kinda, perhaps his eyes was a tad sharper like Gings? his hair was red and his eyes the same shade of hazel like Gon.  
Rinko smacked his mouth patting Killuas belly. "Oni-chan, is he hungry?" Alluka asked.  
Gon groaned.  
Gon had to admit it was time for some shopping.  
Gon did not like the idea of shopping.

"Let me get him dressed first."

* * *

**34 min later they reached the store**

* * *

 Gon was looking left and right before advancing inside.  
Killua was finding it funny and weird.. "why are you acting so weird about this?" Gon gave Killua a look.  
"lots of ladies, lots of gushing." Killua nodded then his smirk grew even more "i see..." Gon glared but was easily swayed by his baby brother hugging him tightly while scooping the area, Alluka quickly sashayed towards the toy isle with Killua in tow.  
leaving Gon cruising the baby isle with a small cart that he stored a few packs of nappies and some foods.  
During his quest for food and diapers Alluka came racing back with five whole new outfits for Rinko who took liking to the kigurumi outfits.

"OMG! how adorable~"   
out of nowhere a woman with a lot of dog foods and toys zoomed over, she stopped next to them with stars in her eyes.  
"Are you his brother? such a little darling" Rinko turned to look at the woman gushing at him and hugged Gon tighter B-bw-Bwotah..." he didn't look so happy to converse with the woman. "Where is your mother? are you here alone?" Gon took a tougher approach.  
He was about to device a plan for escape, before more of them gathered "I'm sorry, but we are in a hurry bye!" Gon quickly raced off dragging Killua and Alluka along with him.  
they quickly hit the cash register and B-lined from the store "Gon is popular~" Killua teased.

"Killua~" Gon whined.  
Last time there was like twenty of them.... Gon had to pick a new store to shop.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bwotha!"  
Small hands slaps the shite out of Gon's poor nose.  
"Bwotha! Munch!" The little terror is abusing his big brother for something to eat again.  
Gon feels something soft and squishy nuzzle his good cheek "Ki-Ki! Bwotha munch!" 

 _Ki-Ki?...._ oh yeah, Killua is staying here too.  
"Move it Rin, watch and learn from the pro... Alluka, here hold Rin for a second."  
The softness of the toddler vanish from the bed with Alluka's fading words "Oni-chan, what are you planning?"  
Gon hears a faint crack before he is jolted awake by a forceful suplex sending him to he floor.  
"Wake up!"   
"Ittai!!!!" Gon sits up plotting his revenge.  
"Bwotha!!!" The toddler is over the moon to see his brother mobile.  
Gon nurses the minor bum on the back of his head "It's time for lunch Gon" 

"Lunch?" Gon is aware that the time is nearing midd day.  
"Yeah... Alluka gave Rinko few of those smoothies you got for him but it's time for a diaper change."  
Gon groaned.... Fine~ he turned to Rinko who was handed to him and sure enough the diaper needed tending too.  
"What do you wanna eat?"   
Gon walks to the bathroom and washes up.  
Killua is holding his cellphone already texting like crazy.  
"Leorio and Kurapika wanted to meet up at this place near the park." Alluka  reads the texts over Killuas shoulder using him as a jungle gym.  
Gon peeks outside from the toilet "Really!?" His spirits restored.  
Killua pulled out an outfit for rin.  
It was a simple yellow Minion hoodie with blue suspender shorts, white socks and black little sneakers.  
The party of 4 left the Arena and regrouped by a small family establishment lowkey enough for a reunion.  
They saw Kurapika first since he was on the phone finishing a call.  
  
"KURAPIKA!!!!"  
Gon dashed over crushing the blonde in a powerful hug.  
Kurapika almost fell over from the impact dropping all his stuff "Gon!? Air... now!"  
Gon let go rubbing his hair "oops sorry sorry." Leorio picked that time to show up.

"Gon!"   
"Leorio!"

  
"wee-oh-wee-oh!"  
Rinko mimicked his brother swinging his arms around from behind Gon.  
The 20 year old something blinked and peeked behind Gon to find a baby on his friends back.  
"is..... is he yours?" The man asked and Gon nodded whereas Leorio turned white as a sheet.  


"When did you make a baby!? why didn't you say anything?" Leorio panicked.

Gon tilted his head  
"huh? but i didn't know until a few days ago."

Leorio got red in the face.  
"where is the mom!?" he hissed.

"No idea" Gon confessed

"GON!!!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled out.

 


End file.
